Baby in the Park
by Fiona12690
Summary: Harry who is forced to go back to the Dursley for Christmas, finds a baby in the park. What does he do when not one of his friends in the wizarding world comes to help? He contacts his enemy. 5th year. Draco/Harry.


**Baby in the Park**

**Summary**: Harry who is forced to go back to the Dursleys for Christmas, finds a baby in the park. What does he do when not one of his friends in the wizarding world comes to help? He contacts his enemy. **5th year. Draco/Harry.**

**Chapter 1: The Name**

" Why did I have to come back to this place again?" Harry asked himself, his voice laced with hatred for his dearly beloved Headmaster. Kicking a stone down the dirt road he continued his rant. " Oh yeah, more wards and seasonal cleaning. Seasonal cleaning hah!" He kicked the stone once more, it hit the side of a slide as he passed by it slowly.

**Sniff**

_Must be catching a cold. _A small whimpering sound forced him to stop three feet from the slide he just passed. A glistening piece of cloth moved and visibly shivered. What he saw amazed even him as he walked those three feet back. He saw what was making the noise. It was a tiny baby under the base of the slide, wrapped in a thread-bare blanket. _How could anyone with a heart leave a baby in the park? Especially during the winter! It's freezing cold out here! _

The baby cried out as the cold air blew against it's face and through the blanket. Harry quickly took off his coat and bundled the little treasure in the warmth before picking it up and holding it to his chest.

Harry ran back to the Dursleys finding their car missing and a note stuck to the front door. He ripped it off and read it,

_**Boy,**_

_**Gone to visit Marge for the week. DON'T WRECK THE HOUSE!**_

The note wasn't signed, but Harry couldn't care as he found Dudley's spare key he never used, under the pot next to the door. He opened the door and carried the bundle into the house.

Harry looked down at the baby in his arms and noticed it was looking at him. It had white-blond hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that only Harry saw in two people in his life...his mother and himself. Harry shook his head it was a coincidence. Many people have green eyes.

_But not like those, they're yours. _His thoughts tried to reason with him, but he dismissed them. _And with those curls of white-blond hair, those are like...NO! Do not think about Draco Malfoy! _

The baby in his arms started wimpering because of the lack of attention it was getting. _So like a Malfoy... Damn it!_

" You're not even a magical baby are you? My mind is just playing tricks on me, right girl? We should check to see if you are a girl, shouldn't we?" Harry quickly checked and he was right it was a girl and his stomach gave a slight rumble of hunger and smiled at the baby who blinked back at him. " You hungry too? Ok, let's see what we can find some kind of formula. I mean Aunt Petunia never gave it to Dudley as a child she brags to her friends. But I know I saw some in one of the cupboards."

He found the powdered formula and then began on his search for a bottle. He found one still brand new in the package. _I guess Aunt Petunia wasn't lying when she said she didn't use them. Ok, it says to warm up some water and pour it in to the bottle, but don't make it too hot. Then add two and a half scoops of the powder. Then place on nipple and shake well and to be sure not to get any powder stuck at the top. _

Harry couldn't believed he did the task right the first time. He tested the liquid on his arm like the next and last direction told him to and it was perfect. He pulled the child into his arms and placed the bottle in her mouth, watching as she fed from it quietly as he spoke.

" You need a name. I can't keep calling you girl or baby all the time." Her green eyes looked up at him. " How about Eva...no? Salea...ok no? Ok how about Leyna... it means little angel and that's what you look like. I've got it Leyna Sylvain Potter. Little angel of the forest, I like that. Don't you?"

Harry chuckled as the baby newly christened as Leyna started to drift off after finishing her bottle. He knew he was only fifteen, but it felt right to give his last name to her, his little angel.

**A/N: Complete re-write of this story. I hope to see you next chapter!**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
